


不做点什么就出不去的房间！

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, 摄像play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 15:52分。“哈啊……哈啊……”“……嗯，这样……就可以了吧。”遍地狼藉，触手可得都是粘稠的液体。最原终一抬起头，看着门框上方依旧红色的字体，涌上一丝不详之感。“不，不是啊……”“你……你说什么……”王马小吉已经没有力气直起身子，但是这并不妨碍他将头一别，气愤地咬上最原终一的手腕。“啊！痛，痛，痛——”“本……本总统已经付出了这么多……你这个混蛋给我好好确认一下啊！”嘶——你不也挺享受的。最原终一把其他话咽了下去，又看了一眼门框上的红色滚动条，干笑了两声。“哈，哈——这次……被整惨了啊。”
Relationships: 最原终一/王马小吉
Kudos: 11





	不做点什么就出不去的房间！

**Author's Note:**

> 给麻薯君的生贺！因此夹带大量私货 以及  
> 我在写点什么……？丧失神志。。。  
> 麻薯太太是lof里的最吉文手，写的真的很好，语句优美意境丰富，有时打断了逻辑甚至呈现一种王马小吉的混乱感，非常有特色了，行文间也很认真，不会随意出戏，很还原人物

15:52分。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
“……嗯，这样……就可以了吧。”  
遍地狼藉，触手可得都是粘稠的液体。  
最原终一抬起头，看着门框上方依旧红色的字体，涌上一丝不详之感。  
“不，不是啊……”  
“你……你说什么……”  
王马小吉已经没有力气直起身子，但是这并不妨碍他将头一别，气愤地咬上最原终一的手腕。  
“啊！痛，痛，痛——”  
“本……本总统已经付出了这么多……你这个混蛋给我好好确认一下啊！”  
嘶——你不也挺享受的。  
最原终一把其他话咽了下去，又看了一眼门框上的红色滚动条，干笑了两声。  
“哈，哈——这次……被整惨了啊。”

我们不存在于此方。  
我们亦不存在于彼方。  
这里是梦幻般的王国，自由之都。  
这里是——  
虚构都市——Косці。  
现实与虚构的交汇点，世界与世界的融通之处，空间与空间的中转站。  
这里可能发生任何事，这里有自己的一套逻辑。  
没错，来到此地之人，必须遵循此地的逻辑。  
这样的逻辑，名为——虚构。  
这里也是自我实现的天堂，是梦想绽放的港湾。  
然后，最重要的是——

12:01分。  
“所以，到底为什么不能喝啊！”  
“不可以就是不可以啊……”  
“你分得清轻重缓急吗？！那可是人类生命之水啊！再没有摄入我就要……我就要……呜哇哇哇哇——最原酱就是嫌天气冷呜呜呜——就因为这种理由哇哇哇——”  
最原终一叹着气拎起——准确地说是从地上抱起哭闹的王马小吉：“好啦，我给你去买，最后一次咯？”  
“你先买回来吧！”  
“变得也太快了吧！”  
“呢嘻嘻，刚才那是骗你的，但是你答应了给我买哦。”  
“……我就知道。”  
就是如此，最原终一裹紧了身上的大衣，戴好了围巾，已经是十二月了——或者说，已经交往这么久了，他还是一味地被王马小吉差使，并且拿他完全没有办法。  
“是啊，到底怎么办呢。”  
“前辈……”  
他曾经和大自己两届的日向前辈交流过这个问题，没想到使他陷入了忧郁的情绪之中。  
“啊……又不是不想在他身边，但是又是被恐怖分子劫持，又是飞机失事的……我经常不知道他在哪里啊……”  
“对，对不起！前辈！”  
事情就是这么一回事。  
至于今天的事情……最原终一坚持反对王马小吉吃过饭后再和大量碳酸饮料，并且是在已经感冒的情况下。  
然后他就屈服了。  
每次他一旦又哭又闹，拿不到想要的就不会停止，这时候就会有一个思维误区：反正也不是什么大不了的，就满足他吧。  
是的，关于这一点，向来脑子灵活的超高校级的侦探怎么会想不通呢？再怎么样经过这么长的时间也能明白各种原理了。  
“啊，中午好哦！”  
“嗯，中午好。”  
没办法啊……所以才没办法的吧？  
并不是没有努力过啊……但是看到他那个样子就会……  
哼……说到底不就是利用着“喜欢”的这份感情吗？诶？话说刚才有人打了招呼？算了……啊啊，都怪王马君，总是能这样任性，让人头疼……  
你说是吗？  
所以，站在自动售卖机面前的最原终一裹紧了围巾，等待着葡萄芬达出货的那几秒内，视野内捕捉到了一个陌生的身影。  
一个坐在旁边长凳上的和服……？少女。  
这里……应该是学生公寓吧？住着希望之峰学园的超高校级学生的。  
那么她……是新学生吗。  
虽然不是炫耀，但是最原终一已经确实地记住了每一届的超高校级，眼前的少女……并没有印象。  
于是最原终一弯腰拿起了葡萄芬达，向那名少女走去。  
“你好……请问你是迷路了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
少女抬起了头，她有着一头浅黄的短发，在下方肆意地张开，又在脖颈处紧密地聚拢，团成一团，面庞是少女的样子，粉嘟嘟的脸上那若有若无的雀斑更添可爱，一双红色的眼睛盯住了最原终一。  
不过最引人注目的还是其头顶像两只兔耳的发饰，垂着的样子，竖起来的样子更像……  
“啊，抱歉，那么你是新来的学生……”  
“哎，我不是。”  
少女跳下了长凳，这个时候最原终一才注意到，在这个冬天，她穿的是否过于少了？  
和服只有下摆正常，上面是抹胸的样式，前方打了一个不大不小的蝴蝶结，被风扬起的宽大袖袍是外套的一部分。  
“那么……”  
“你知道拉丝棉花糖哪里有卖吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“所以说，这里都不卖棉花糖的吗？”少女叹了口气，比划了一下，“一个那么大的，像一团棉花一样，拿一根签在中间弄着的……哎，你不知道啊？”  
“呃……确实有这样的零食……不过最近这里都没有看到……”  
“啊，那可太惨了，我跟你说哦，我原本点了零食的外卖，但是一包麦丽素明明只有八个却卖了一块钱呢！”少女很是委屈的样子，不知从哪里拿出了一包麦丽素，泪眼汪汪地吃了起来，“黑心商家啊！”  
“啊……这样啊……”  
完，完全搞不懂怎么回事……  
说话间，几颗下肚，少女收起了忿恼：“哎，好好吃哦，原谅它了。”  
“好……”最原终一踌躇着，再次问道，“那个……请问，你是怎么进来的？”  
“从空中哦，空中。”少女吃完了零食，拍了拍手，又看着最原终一，愣住了。  
“诶诶诶诶诶——？！”  
“呜哇——”  
这次又怎么了？！  
“是是是是是是是是是你啊！”  
“我我我我我我我我我怎么了！”  
最原终一看了看浑身上下，没有缺胳膊少腿，脸上也一切正常，而面前的少女突然凑上前来。  
“真的是你啊！咳咳，咳，我要冷静——”少女看够了又忽而后退，向前伸出手，一副紧张的样子，“初，初初初次见面，最原君！我叫做麻薯——”  
“啊，初次见面，我是……诶？”  
“可以叫我麻薯君哦？来！叫一个试试看！”  
“等等，你是怎么……”  
这个，莫非是【异常】？  
“终一！不好了！”  
对话被打断，身后是慌着向他招手的百田解斗。  
“雾切响子好像遇到麻烦了，市里的警察在找你！那件事很麻烦的样子，连九头龙组都出动了！”  
“诶？！这么严重？但是等等我现在——”  
待最原终一回过头时，前方已经空无一人。

10:31  
“哈？不愧是废材破烂钢铁，连这么一点小事都做不好，饭田桥博士要哭了哦？”  
“王马君才不可理喻吧！说到底那么大的炮台根本就——等等你刚才的言论是不是在歧视机器人！”  
“是啊！你这个浪费机油的破铜烂铁，明明是个机器人却连小o o都没有啊！”  
“机器人一般不会有小o o的吧！啊不是，王马先生，我郑重地提醒你，作为你的同学，我感受到了侮辱！”  
“一个破机器人和我谈什么人权，啊啊啊烦死了！来我家！我们面谈。”  
最原终一拿着锅铲穿着围兜从房门外伸了半个身子进来：“王马君，欺负人家？”  
“啊啊啊你也给我捣乱——”说到一半，紫色的眸子咕噜一转，随着转变的还有话语和音调，“呢嘻嘻，比起kibo那家伙，我更喜欢欺负最原酱你哟？来——让我抱着亲亲……咳——”  
“王马君，你生病了，不可以下床。”  
“区区39°的发烧而已，本总统忧国忧民，并不会被这样的……咳咳，咳……”  
“还是不要大声说话了吧，”最原终一担心地给他掖好了被子，又摸了摸他的额头，“医生说了，明天应该就可以活动了，今天你给我乖乖躺着。”  
“诶嘿……最原酱……好贤惠——”  
“好。好。”  
最原终一敷衍着回到了厨房——虽然今天王马小吉发了高烧，然而几天前答应他做的饭还是被他用哭闹模式逼迫着执行了。  
“就做一点点哦？”  
“一点点我也吃！只要是最原酱做的我都吃！”  
先说一点，并，并不是被王马小吉的眼神可爱到了才去做的！  
即便如此，对于第一次做菜的最原终一来说，这个任务必须要圆满成功。  
为此，他在前一天特意去请教了东条斩美，虽然她教得很完美，但是真正执行起来的时候，下刀和称量的过程却令他不断手抖。  
“明天你还是得自己做，很抱歉不能指导你了，明天我必须去负责一个大人物的甜点宴。”超高校级的女仆如是说。  
其实，最主要的原因是花村辉辉给的食谱太奇怪了。  
“这，这样的东西真的能放进去吗？”  
“嗯！会很好吃哟？”  
于是最原终一此时在和一团黑色的不明物体大眼瞪小眼。  
滑溜溜的……黑漆漆的……  
为此，最原终一也不是没有问过其他人。  
“花村同学啊……”超高校级的王女的眼睛突然闪闪发光，“那次我不在，但是听说我们班的同学上次吃了他的料理，全身都变得火热，脸上红红的，看起来很是兴奋呢！这就是日本料理吗！”  
怎么看都不妙吧！这不是日本料理啊！  
就，就算是为了王马小吉！  
最原终一咬牙，决定相信一次超高校级的厨师。  
“……现在由我来向大家播报午间新闻，首先就是大家最关心的烟花问题，那个不知为谁准备的烟花炮台似乎已经竣工……”  
是熟悉的声音。  
外面的电视机放着新闻，今天全天电视台都邀请了超高校级的偶像舞园沙耶香小姐作新闻播报，据说一时间电视台的官方账号粉丝激增，想来现在的收视率也不错。  
好！总而言之今天应该是和平的一天！  
最原终一少见地关闭了24小时畅通的手机，自觉得多花点时间陪伴王马小吉。  
然而就在这一片祥和的早上，在没有人知道的地方，出现了一个少女的身影。  
没有人知道，少女的出现注定会给那两个人带来一定的波澜。

14:40  
“要这么久吗？”  
最原终一下车的时候有些不满，这来自于他的焦急。  
“非常抱歉，因为要发射烟火所以那些道路封路了……”警察说着很是紧张地看了一眼从警车上下来的第二个少年，补上了一句，“我已经开了最短的路线了！”  
“现场负责人在哪里？”最原终一给王马小吉裹上了一层围巾，然后从兜里摸出记事本，看着里三层外三层的警戒线和人群，非常自然地脱口而出，可见同样的事情已经做了很多遍。  
“没有现场负责人，这里被九头龙组接管了。”  
身后传来嚣张而不奈的气氛，最原终一回头，是一脸不爽的九头龙冬彦带着边谷山佩子来了。  
“到底发生了什么事？”  
“这个地方是某个重要装置的开关……嘁，别看我，我也只是知道这点事情罢了，喂，小矮子，你准备怎么样？”九头龙冬彦说着说着，突然转向了王马小吉。  
感冒的王马小吉瓮声瓮气地回道：“关你什么事。”  
这样的王马小吉不禁让最原终一无奈地叹了口气。  
本来这个病号应该在家养病，但是谁又能想到他竟然会为了一瓶没有送到手上的葡萄芬达而追了出来——不，他直接从二楼跳了下来，吵着闹着要葡萄芬达。  
“所以，是开关出了什么事吗？”最原终一叹着气又给王马小吉加了一件大衣，一边问道。  
“开关应该是没有事……但是……”边古山佩子迟疑着开口，面色古怪，“但是在通往开关的走廊上多了一间房间。”  
“……哈……？”  
“喂，小矮子，你明白的吧？”  
“在骂别人矮之前先看看自己有多高吧！顶着一张童颜说着粗鲁的话也太毁人设了吧！”  
“你说什么——你这个——”  
“啊？怎么，要打架吗？啊？”  
“王马君！”  
“少爷！现在还是……”  
“都给我安静！吵死了！”  
众人齐刷刷地安静了下来，或是不满或是疑惑的目光投向了那个刚刚从现场出来的人。  
真·超高校级的贵公子，十神白夜，带着压倒性的气场降临在众人面前。  
“你们都明白的吧，正因为是【异常】，所以得让超高校级接手，然而，现在调查下来的结果是——【上位存在】”  
“是啊，所以必须得让最原终一来了，”十神白夜总算正眼瞧着了他，“能接触【上位存在】的人之中，应该只有你最强了吧？”

最原终一尴尬地笑了笑。  
因为“最原终一终结了弹丸论破”作为众人皆知的虚拟律法。  
“没有问题，但是我想我必须得带着王马君进去了。”  
不，其实还有一条虚拟律法，因为是谎言，所以没有人在意，但是在这座虚构都市之中，却变得尤为真实。  
这样的真实，名为——虚构。  
这里是自我实现的天堂，也是梦想绽放的港湾。  
然后，最重要的是——  
这个世界是王马小吉的。  
“呢嘻嘻，那……走吧！反正没有恶之总统在怕的事！”  
身后，是精神抖擞，焕然一新的，超高校级的总统，他打着满腹的坏主意，持着似真若假的笑脸，领着“最喜欢的最原酱”，就这样走进了“敌人”的陷阱内。  
自负与盲目是会付出代价的，不是吗？  
因此，在身后大门轰地一声关上的时候，也许恶之总统应该意识到什么。  
最原终一茫然地看着周围：“我们只是踏进来两步罢了。”  
“也许只是被置换了空间罢了，我只需要——”王马小吉笑嘻嘻打探着周围，突然看到了什么，笑容僵在了脸上。  
在背后关上的大门上方，有一个这样的电子长条显示器。  
“不做点什么就出不去的房间！”

这里是空间与空间的交汇。  
因此万物的“理”存在于个体的特殊性之上，而非客观存在的部分。  
即便是如此的混乱，这个虚构都市依旧有着自己的逻辑，当真不可思议；亦或者，这一切都归功于“世界的持有者”的协调？  
不过，如果是世界之外的部分——  
就算“这个世界是王马小吉的”也无法左右的部分，只属于【上位者】们的乐园，想必会让他大伤脑筋吧？  
“不，不管用……”  
就算王马小吉极力掩饰，最原终一还是发现了他的动摇。  
“我没有办法令这个房间消失。”  
虽然最为动摇的还是他自己。  
听罢，最原终一吞了口唾沫：“呐，王马君，你有没有什么想法……对于这个，这个……”  
“把我们关进来又不告诉我们要干什么，哼……”王马小吉深呼吸了一下，气鼓鼓地在胸前交叉双臂，“之前在【上位者】之间很流行的那个嘛！”  
最原终一感觉到了心绞痛：“我以为这句台词是我来说的。”  
所以……你们果然是想看这个吗……  
王马小吉不理他，左顾右盼道：“但是又不可能这么轻易……哈，现在我揣测起【上位者】的心理来可是越来越熟练了！”  
最原终一顺着王马小吉的视线看去，发现了一台架着的摄像机。  
“那么，假设这个‘做点什么’并不是【上位者】们想看到的意思……”  
“那怎么可能啊？好，为了快点出去，我们快做吧？”王马小吉一把扯下了黑白格子的领巾，顺势就要解开衣服。  
这，这种时候要做点什么呢……！  
“停一下！王马君！”  
“干什么！”王马小吉恶狠狠地回道。  
“相机，”最原终一指了指摄像机，露出了一丝腼腆又变态的笑容，“还没有设置好。”

我……我在幹什麼呢？  
最原終一口中說著與自責的想法完全不符的內容：“王馬君，再近一點。”  
“為，為什麼，本總統要……在你面前……”  
“沒辦法啊，如果不好好擴充的話，待會會痛的。”  
“但是……用……這相機也……”  
“王馬君，把腿再分開一點。”  
在攝像機的螢幕上浸滿了屬於他的影像，仿佛能透露出迷人的氣味，最原終一只是感覺口乾舌燥，卻是盡力保持著理智，縱使已經粗大的情欲奮起，他也不能在這裏傷著王馬小吉。  
“說什麼……擴充，你……只是想多拍一點……本總統的身姿吧？”王馬小吉手上動作都沒有停，居然還有心情說這些話。  
最原終一只感覺手上一沉，差點要將攝像機拉下來。  
“嗯……如果就是這樣，那你還能怎麼辦呢？”  
饑渴無比的偵探舔了舔嘴唇，將攝像機的螢幕翻過去，隨後脫下了外套，向著王馬小吉走去。  
此時的王馬小吉已將其光潔的身子展露得一覽無餘，仿佛一道盛宴待人享用。  
“哈啊……啊，混蛋，別對著我啊……”  
“不對著這裏就不能知道是不是真的拍進去了。”  
“唔……啊……”  
在每次最原終一親吻上那善於說謊的雙唇的時候，它都能發出最誠實的聲音，而眼前翻轉的螢幕仿佛一面鏡子，將他的姿態呈現在他自己的眼前，不禁令他倍感羞恥，甚至看著最原終一的手指挑弄那兩個早已挺立的嫩珠時，硬物的頂端還爆發出了一片白濁。  
“不，不要……”  
王馬小吉的聲音裏帶上的些許哭腔，身體不安分地想逃離攝像機的範疇，但是最原終一趕快抓住了纖細的腰肢，親自為他做著擴張，手指若有若無地劃過某處敏感的所在，讓對方的身體癱軟下來。  
“王馬君覺得羞恥的話，不要看就行了。”  
“什……哈啊……啊！”  
趁著王馬小吉失神的片刻，最原終一拿起一邊的黑白方巾疊好，蒙在了他的眼睛上，在確認視線完全被剝奪之後，他捧起王馬小吉的腰，一下子沖進了那片柔軟的港灣，電流快速地在四肢百骸之間流通著，連同著手指的尖端一齊發出了歡叫。  
王馬小吉的叫聲中帶進了上揚的尾音，視線被剝奪的情況讓感官的感受進一步放大，同時知曉著攝像機存在的事實也不禁令他被感羞恥。  
但是在最原終一的視角裏，他一方面感受著沖上雲霄的快感，一邊在攝像機的螢幕上將戀人各種各樣的動作和表情一覽無餘，喘息聲加重的同時，身下的動作也不斷加快，惹得王馬小吉再也吐不出完整的句子。  
“太……太快……了……最原……醬……啊……那裏……”  
太煩人了。  
這樣想著，最原終一別過他的臉再次親吻上去，充滿侵略性地在他的口腔內搜刮著屬於他的氣味和體液，而對方潰不成軍的舌頭竟也能顫抖著纏上來作出回應。  
“唔……”  
腦內一片空白之後，成堆的情欲傾瀉在對方體內，王馬小吉大口大口地喘著粗氣，望著他那滿臉的緋紅，最原終一只感覺自己又起了欲火。  
糟了，最原終一迷迷糊糊地想著，這個人可能會讓我折在這裏。  
於是他親吻戀人的脖頸和臉頰，幾乎不帶詢問地說道。  
“王馬君，我們錄得久一點吧？”

然后，便回到了最开始的地方。  
恶之总统已经穿好衣服，在房间里急的团团转，而最原终一则像犯了错一样坐在一边，眼观鼻鼻观心。  
“我们先来确认一点。”王马小吉终于开了口。  
“嗯。”  
“这里不属于Косці。”  
“嗯。”  
“我的修改现实的能力对这里没有用。”  
“嗯。”  
“你也联系不上【上位存在】们。”  
“嗯，没有人回应。”  
“这里有一台摄像机。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以我们要做的事和录像有关，但是这里没有渠道让我们寄出去或者传播出去，总之时录下一段影像……”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“……我今天中午吃的是最原酱做的饭，刚才喝的是葡萄芬达，今天是我生病的第二天……”王马小吉似乎开始胡言乱语起来，最原终一似乎也只是当了一个复读机。  
“……嗯，嗯，嗯？”  
王马小吉的滔滔不绝被最原终一疑问式的尾音打断，他本人自然不会放过这一点端倪，瞬间，聪明的二人意识到了问题所在。  
“今天是……12月10号吧？昨天是12月9号……”  
“不，你昨天几乎都在发高烧，今天已经是12月11日了。”  
“哈……哈哈哈——”  
楞了一下后，王马小吉僵着脸干笑出声。  
“啊……原来是这样啊，真是……这下我全都明白了……”  
“？”  
“最原酱，你不知道我最近在准备什么吧？”  
“是……不知道，不过你平时也有搞很多事情什么的……”  
“我在为一位【上位者】准备一个惊喜。”王马小吉一副开悟了的样子，仰面朝天。  
“啊。”  
“第一次和九头龙组商量开关的准备的时候，你出去了，第二次嘱咐东条酱去照顾她时，你也不在，第三次和kibo商量烟花的事情时，又正好碰上你下去……啊啊啊真是混蛋，亏我还好心答应那家伙的请求，竟然还蹬鼻子上脸！可恶……最原酱！别像个傻子一样在那里坐着了！快过来录像！”  
“是！”最原终一火速设置好摄像机，才眼巴巴地问，“录什么？”  
“烦死了！总之先过来跟我比一个爱心！你的话，声音是能传达到观众那里的吧？”  
“啊？啊！好！像这样？”  
“是，然后数到三二一之后要说——”  
祝麻薯君生日快乐！

与此同时——  
“啊啊啊！真是太好吃了！”  
“这个是超高校级的厨师精心调配的麻薯配方，您满意就好。”  
在某一处花园般的中庭之上，摆满了各种琳琅满目的甜品，银质的托盘，乳白色的桌布。之前最原终一偶然遇见的少女正在此处，身边有超高校级的女仆无微不至的照顾。  
“呜呜呜，就算吃这么多也不会发胖真是太好了，”麻薯君刚把一个糯米团子塞进嘴里，就注意到了天边的异动，“那是什么？”  
“啊，那个啊，是kibo君作为主要负责人特意为您制作的‘有史以来最大烟花火炮’，是集结了很多超高校级的精品。”东条斩美回答得十分清晰，并也转头欣赏着持续升空的——巨大光球。  
“请尽情欣赏这一只存在于虚构的奇景。”  
那大到夸张的光球升速逐渐减慢，在最高处恰到好处地炸开，分出七彩的小型光球，然后又相继炸开，大到不可思议的几个字撑满了整个天空，也映满了少女大而清澈的眼睛。  
“咦咦咦？那个——为什么我看不懂，明明应该……”  
“非常抱歉，可能由于您作为【上位者】没办法读懂全部的语言，这个是С днем рождения.”东条斩美微笑着解释道，“意思是——生日快乐。”


End file.
